Assault on Relcha 4
by Gahz
Summary: An Imperial Guard attack force is sent to destroy an Eldar base, They never expected to find.....


Colonel Matthews of the Nine Hundredth Imperial Catachan Company stood atop a Leman Russ Battle Tank, surveying the terrain ahead. It was mainly jungle and marsh, but they were, after all, on Relcha 4, a Deathworld overrun with jungles and marshes. Somewhere, deep in that jungle, was an Eldar Weapons Facility, and Matthews' orders were to find it and blast it out of existence. He looked over at the soldiers under his command. The main part of his force consisted of and two infantry platoons, a Storm Trooper squad, and three snipers. He grunted unhappily as his eyes fell upon the squad of Ratling Marksmen that his superiors insisted he take along. They stood away from the rest of the men, standing at half at height of and average man and extremely unclean and untidy. The only good quality they held was the fact that they never missed their targets. There were ten of them total. Then his attention was drawn to the five Ogryns that came trudging out of the jungle on the other side of two Chimera transport tanks. The tanks were large, and an average man couldn't have been seen from where Matthews stood, but the Ogryns stood over 8 feet tall and carrier massive weapons. It wasn't until the rounded the edge of the tank that he saw the Commissar that led them. The Commissar walked up and saluted.

"We've finished scouting the area, sir, all clear." Reported the Commissar.

"Good." Acknowledged Matthews, "Let's go then."

Matthew began shouting out orders to his men, and soon, the force was underway.

p

The Commissar and his Ogryns scouted ahead, along with the snipers. The Leman Russ rumbled through the jungle brush, followed by the two Chimera transports. Colonel Matthews and his Command Squad rode in the first tank, and the Storm Troopers rode in the second. They were followed by the two infantry platoons, with the Ratlings bringing up the rear. The infantry platoons had about 50 soldiers plus a Lieutenant and Command Section each. They marched all day, and set up camp when the sun began to set. Small burners the soldiers carried with them illuminated the area they camped in. These burners were used to stay warm and cook food. They generated heat and low light. The Catachan's were usually sent deep into jungle covered Deathworlds, and these machines were used because they didn't generate smoke or make crackling noises that enemy troops or wild animals could track. They only generated enough light to illuminate a small area of about a two-meter radius. The camp was in a triangular shape, with a tank at each corner. The Ogryns required little food or rest, so they patrolled the area around the camp, to avoid any unpleasant surprises. The snipers continued ahead, scouting out the terrain, and looking for any sign of an Eldar base. The Ratlings were sitting around a burner that was set aside from the rest, as usual. No one liked the Ratlings. They were unclean, and had a reputation that, when they were around, things tended to go missing. Matthews sat around a burner with Commissar Andrew Drakings and Lieutenants Freddy D'Vill and Jake Marcal. Also with them was Alex "Wink" Balisk, Matthews' communications trooper, who's left eye was completely white and never closed.

"Anything new from HQ Wink?"

" Nothin." Replied Wink.

"Damn, I wish they could give us s'more info on the location of the base!" muttered Matthews angrily, "it could take us months to find this damn Eldar base."

"I was on the force last time HQ wanted an Eldar base taken out," said Blink, "It was on Altar 7, and it was a total mess. They have traps all over the place. We lost a whole shit-load o' men trying to get to it. They had two bloody Wraithlords and at least two score guardians! We lost ninety percent of our forces just getting past the Wraithlords! Then, HQ ordered us to infiltrate the bunker and wipe out anyone inside. When we tried to get in the door, the Eldar were waiting, and they halved our numbers. We only had about eighteen men left by then, so we grenaded the inside four time, then we fought our way to the center of the bunker. Was setload of explosives and got the hell out of there. An Eldar Guardian Squad jumped us on the way out and it took us about five minutes to get rid o' them. That's where I go the nickname "Wink", I took a laser blast in the left eye, and the other guys had to carry me out because I couldn't see. We'd gotten about ten meters when the place blew. The explosion killed three more of the guys, and there were only three of us left. We were stuck on that bloody hellhole for a week before a drop ship came to the rendezvous point."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen this time." Said Marcal cheerfully.

"This ain't a laughin matter Marcal." Said Wink.

"That's Lieutenant Marcal to you!" Said Marcal smugly.

"I got more experience than you, ya snobby pussy footed democrat!" Snarled Wink, "so don't go trying to order me around!"

"Break it up you two," interrupted Matthews, "Get some rest."

With that, Wink got up and walked to his sleeping bag, and Townsend went to check with his men. Drakings Went to get a report from his Ogryns. Marcal was getting up to go when Matthews caught his arm.

"Be careful around Wink, Marcal," said Matthews quietly, "I was with him on Altar 7. I've seen him slit people's throats for saying what you just said. He's not the nicest person when he's mad."

"I can take him." Said Marcal smugly.

"No, you can't," replied Matthews, "remember that."

"Yes sir." Said Marcal angrily.

p

The next day at about 2:54 am, the two of the snipers entered the camp.

"Colonel Matthews," called one as they came trotting up, "we need to talk."

"Found something?" asked Mathews.

"Yah," said Archie Darken, one of the snipers, "a big something!"

"How big?" asked Matthews.

"Real big!" replied Zack Sarklle, the other sniper, "Bishop wants you to come see, says, you might wanna bring the Ogryns, too."

"Alright, give me five minutes, then we'll go." Said Matthews. The two snipers only nodded, used to acting on their own accord. After five minutes, Archie, Zack, Matthews, Drakings, and the five Orgyns were marching through the jungle, toward where Bishop, the leader of the three snipers, was waiting. After about twenty minutes, Zack told everyone to stop and crouch down. He disappeared into the brush and returned a minute later followed by Bishop.

"What'd you fing, Bish?" asked Matthews.

"You'd have to see it to believe it." Said Bishop, "c'mon, and be quiet."

The group followed Bishop through the undergrowth, trying to be as silent as possible. The three snipers had no trouble not making any noise, they were used to being in thick jungle behind enemy lines. Matthews and Drakings grew up on Catachan, the most dangerous Deathworld in the Imperium. The five Ogryns were a different story. Their huge, hulking forms were built for combat, not stealth. Matthews had grown up with Bishop, and knew him well enough to know he wouldn't have asked the Ogryns along unless he needed them. They came to an opening in the trees, and found themselves at the edge of an enormous canyon. At the bottom of the canyon, thousands of strange, reptilian looking aliens all over the place.

"Tyranids," muttered Matthews, "shit!"

"Looks like they're diggin a Hive." Muttered Bishop, "see the Hive Tyrant over there?"

Matthews followed Bishop's gaze and saw the hulking form of the Hive Tyrant, one of the many leaders of the Tyranids. It was more than twice the size of an Ogryn and far stronger and faster, and a hell of a lot smarter.

"great," muttered Drakings, "we come to this jungle ridden planet looking for Eldar, and we find a Tyranid Hive!"

"sorry if ya don't like the accommodations, sir," said Bishop sarcastically, "nothing like the fancy stuff you're used to back on Terra, but it's the next best thing to home fer us Catachans."

"watch your mouth soldier!" snapped Drakings, "I'm your superior officer!"

"superior my ass!" mumbled Bishop, "I don't see you down in the trenches or out on the battlefield, nope, you're usually sitting at home, drinkin' ale and getting waited on hand and foot, while we're here dying while fighting your battles!"

"I don't have to take this from the likes of you!" shouted Drakings.

"shut yer mouth, idiot!" hissed Bishop, "d'ya want the bloody Tyranids t'hear ya?"

"I don't care if he lords of chaos themselves hear me!" shouted Drakings, "I'm…"

That was as far as Drakings got before a Tyranid Hormagaunt dug it's claws into his back, and proceeded to begin to rip him apart.

"Shit!" cursed Bishop as he swung his sniper rifle into firing position and blew the Hormagaunt's brains out, "so much for slipping past them!"

The small party put Drakings' body across the top of the quarry to act as a shield for them as they prepared to defend themselves against the horde of Tyranids running up the side towards them.


End file.
